fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Sandwicheria
Papa's Sandwicheria is the first game created by Aeronaut59. The chefs are Quicksilver and Pinky, and it is located in Fryland. It was released on TBA. Previews *4/6/2016: Logan's article is created, revealing that he first appears in Papa's Sandwicheria. *4/7/2016: Juniper's and Gerald's articles reveal that they both debut in Papa's Sandwicheria. Gerald's article also reveals that he will be a closer. *4/10/2016: Holidays are added! *4/19/2016: The chefs are chosen! Congrats Quicksilver and Pinky! *4/21/2016: A new local is added: Sky! *4/24/2016: The stations are added and new cheeses and breads are revealed. *4/26/2016: Two new closers Anthony and Tori. *5/1/2016: Closers list and links added. *6/11/2016: Papa's Sandwicheria is located in Fryland! *6/18/2016: Added new easter egg and updated customers' favorite holidays. New Features *New "Time Ingredient" which is unlocked with a certain timeable customer. *Hardmode! It will take more good orders to get a Star Medal, and every customer grades tougher. Only unlockable after the whole game is beaten. Stations Sandwich Stations *Order Station *Build Station *Grill Station *Fries Station Other Stations These stations are located on the top of the screen. *Salad Build Station *Toss Station *Drink Station *Finish Station Customers: If you would like to add your customer in the game, please do so! Please make a numbered list. I will get ranks sorted after there are 110 customers on the list. Closer: *Monday: Gerald (Day 2) *Tuesday: Purp (Day 3) *Wednesday: Tori (Day 4) *Thursday: Violet (Day 5) *Friday: Anthony (Day 6) *Saturday: Kassie (Day 7) *Sunday: Ginger Critic (Day 8) Locals: ('''Bold' signals a closer)'' *Juniper *Logan *Mary-Ann *Sky *'Anthony' *'Gerald' *'Tori' Holidays *November: Thanksgiving (Rank 6; favorite by Wester, Carter, Mallory, Sheymon, September, Adam, Diamond, Shy) *December: Christmas (Rank 11; favorite by Santa, Cleofe, Ethan, Sylvina, Jeff, Jackson, Brandon) *January: New Year (Rank 16; favorite by Hazel, Ann, Matty, Chris, Mishee, Nathaniel, Xazzmine, Xavier) *February: Valentine's Day (Rank 21; favorite by Juniper, Hell, Ailyn, Evie, Nestor, Pinkie Official Wiki) *March: St. Paddy's Day (Rank 26; favorite by Lorenz, Anna, Teddy, Zein) *April: Easter (Rank 31; favorite by Prudence and Pickle, Mary-Ann, Andrei, Jeremy) *May: Cherry Blossom Festival (Rank 36; favorite by Logan, Blossom, Lilli , Lucas, Ava, Isabelle) *June: Summer Luau (Rank 41; favorite by Yoshi00001, Cecille, Savannah, Tex, Maine, Yasmin) *July: Starlight Jubilee (Rank 46; favorite by Sky, Laundry Machine , Hannah, Jordan, Charlotte) *August: Comet Con (Rank 51; favorite by Makoto, Ursula, Rob D., Freddy, Jade, Christian II, Oggy) *September: Grōōvstock (Rank 56; favorite by DJ Jose, Squall, Wacky, Mike, Wilson, Candy, CoolProDude) *October: Halloween (Rank 61; favorite by Papa Lucci, BBQ Fan, Leo, Anita, Tommy, JK55556, Lt. Jorace) Ingredients Note: The people that are unlocked with the ingredient is coming soon. Breads *White Bread (Start) *Wheat Bread (Start) *Marble Rye Bread (Start) *Cheesy Bread (Rank 4) *Onion Bread (Time Ingredient) *Sourdough Bread (Rank 19) *Ciabatta Bread (Rank 30) *Pretzel Bread (Time Ingredient) *Hot Cross Bun (Rank 50) Cheeses *American Cheese (Start) *Shredded Mozzarella (Day 2) *Shredded Cheddar (Rank 3) *Colby Jack Cheese (Rank 16) *Provolone-Mozzarella Cheese (Rank 39) *Swiss Cheese (Rank 51) *Gorgonzola Cheese (Rank 65 with Papa Lucci) Meats *Ham(Start) *Bacon (Start) *Turkey (Start) *Grilled Chicken (Rank 2) *Pulled Pork (Rank 10) *Sliced Sausage (Rank 18) *Smoked Salmon (Time Ingredient) *Philly Steak(Rank 48) *Salami (Rank 53) *Crab Chunks (Rank 63) Toppings *Tomatoes (Start) *Lettuce (Start) *Onions (Rank 5) *Fajita Peppers (Rank 9) *Pickles (Rank 28) *Avocados (Rank 40) *Fried Egg (Time Ingredient) Sauces *Ketchup (Rank 11) *Mustard (Rank 20) *Mayonnaise (Time Ingredient) *Awesomesauce (Rank 24) *Honey Mustard (Rank 56) Fries *French Fries (Start) *Curly Fries (Start) *Crinkle Fries (Time Ingredient) *Waffle Fries (Rank 13) *Potato Wedges (Time Ingredient) *Yakiimo Fries (Time Ingredient) *Steak Fries (Rank 58) *Fry Mix (Rank 64) Fry Toppings *Ketchup (Rank 11) *Ranch (Time Ingredient) *Fry Seasoning (Rank 15) *Awesomesauce (Rank 24) *Italian Seasoning (Rank 31) *Parmesan Cheese (Time Ingredient) Salad Veggies *Iceberg Lettuce (Start) *Romaine Lettuce (Start) *Tomatoes (Start) *Cucumbers (Rank 6) *Red Cabbage (Rank 14) *Grated Carrots (Time Ingredient) *Pickles (Rank 28) *Snap Peas (Rank 33) Salad Toppings *Croutons (Start) *Blueberries (Rank 8) *Tortilla Crisps (Rank 26) *Blackberries (Rank 34) *Dried Cranberries (Rank 49) *Bacon Bits (Rank 60) *Parmesan Cheese (Time Ingredient) Drinks *Water (Start) *Iced Tea (Start) Holiday Ingredients Thanksgiving *Roast Turkey *Triple Nut Cheese *Stuffing *Walnuts Christmas *Fruitcake *Cranberry Sauce *Ginger Spiced Cheese *Apple Cider New Year *Spiral Cheese Bread *Mac And Cheese *Non-Alcoholic Wine *Vegetable Rainbow Valentine's Day *Heart Shaped Bread *Raspberries *Strawberry Vinaigrette *Dried Tomatoes St. Paddy's Day *Shamrock Batter Bread *Mint Infused Cheese *Brocoli Crowns *Green Juice Easter *Paska Bread *Carrot Cheese *Hollandaise Sauce *Hardboiled Eggs Cherry Blossom Festival *Cherry Blossom Infused Bread *Campbell Cheese *Calpis Water *Green Onions Summer Luau *Tropical Mango Bread *Mango Cream Cheese *Honey Lemon Vinaigrette *Luau Punch Starlight Jubilee *Western Bun *BBQ Sauce *Patriotic Tortilla Crisps *Starlight Dew Trivia: * The holiday order of this game is the same as Papa's Magicalria. *This gameria has the most stations over any other game, having a whopping 8 stations. *If you are about to play Tex's mini-game, but don't hit Play for a minute, he will say "Aren't you gonna play?" instead of "Wanna play?" Category:Games Category:Fryland Category:Games by Aeronaut59